Chapter 07 - A Day at the Beach
Map (image needed) Characters * * * * * Story Enemies listed as in this chapter page are in-game. '7-1 The Search Begins...Again!' In which our Heroes arrive at the fabled islands and get to trekking to find the Hallowed Horn. Enemies * 51 Dialogue * - You know, for an old guy you can really slay some Hollow. * - Just a little flick here, a swish there, and boom! Chain lightning. * - A little flick of the wrist, huh...? * - Yes, magic is all in the wrist, my dear. * - Bowman, come over here. I want to try something... 7-1-1 Senior Slayer A tale in which Storm Wizard proves the elderly still have a lot to contribute in terms of slaying enemies. Enemies * 51 7-1-2 You Will Get Wet The moment in which our party gets soaked. Enemies * 52 '7-2 Aquatic Domicile' The time in which our perceptive pack spots a houseboat...boathouse...a house that looks like a boat. Enemies * 52 7-2-1 Soak Up Some Sun A relaxing period in which our tired companions spend some time by the pool. Enemies * 53 7-2-2 Shrubbery In which Willow Druid makes a few more friends. Enemies * 53 Dialogue * - Willow Druid? What are you, uh, doing? * - Conversing with the bushes. * - Making friends, are we? * - Shush... Haha, he *does* have a weird face! * - I sure hope you're talking about Mohawk... '7-3 Lake Front Property' A tale in which our squad finds an abandoned lakefront home. Enemies * 54 7-3-1 Ouch The one where our Heroes find out Elder Mohawk burns really easily. Enemies * 54 7-3-2 Sun Block The time in which Willow Druid finds some wild aloe vera for the rest of the party. Enemies * 55 '7-4 Bit of a Loner' In which our Heroes get directions from a hermit crab. Enemies * 55 7-4-1 More Where That Came From A story in which our patient Heroes start to get tired of poorly built bridges. Enemies * 56 7-4-2 Call Me Elder Mohawk The one in which our perceptive crew spots the white whale. Enemies * 56 '7-5 Bridge Battles' A tale in which our pugnacious pack picks a fight with a few fellows to get closer to the Hallowed Horn. Enemies * 57 7-5-1 The Chafing In which our Heroes need to stop to get the sand out of their boots. Enemies * 57 7-5-2 We're Sunk A time in which our squad realizes it takes a long time to repair a ship. A very long montage. Enemies * 58 '7-6 Another Sodding Bridge' A moment in which our gallant group bravely traverses the terribly dangerous bridge of horrible death. Enemies * 58 Dialogue * - Back! Back I say! We know not what lurks in the shadows ahead! * - It's a bridge. I think we'll be fine, Elder. * - No, he's right! * - Danger lurks around every aquatic corner? * - A little dramatic don't you think, love? 7-6-1 Bridge Hollow The one where our company is surprised by a Hollow under the bridge demanding answers to odd riddles. Enemies * 58 7-6-2 Astronomical Advantages A tale in which Storm Wizard goes to to toe with a mindless Hollow in a game of wits. Enemies * 59 '7-7 Hollow Greeting' The adventure in which our gang finally manages to find the Hallowed Horn of legend and are able to communicate with the mindless Hollow. Enemies * 60 Dialogue * - Finally! The Hallowed Horn of LEGEND! * - But what do we do with it? * - Um... poke it and hope for the best? * - Why can't artifacts ever come with instructions? Category:Campaign